Five Promises Yubel Kept
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Yubel genfic, shades of Juudai x Yubel/Yubel x Juudai, Soulshipping] During the course of her journey to find Juudai again, Yubel made five promises to five people and she kept every single one of them.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Five Promises Yubel Kept  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Word Count:** 766||**Status:** Complete  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Yubel made five promises to five people and she kept every single one of them.

* * *

_I'll help you see your son again._

Yubel never lied. Nor did she fail to keep her promises. Why would she? Those who aided her in her endless quest to find her beloved Juudai deserved a reward in the end.

It wasn't _her_ fault that her powers, vast as they were, didn't include the ability to return the dead to life. Saving souls from death, that she could do: _if_ the death happened in certain other worlds. But Rick Cobra died before she even returned to Earth and his soul lay out of her reach. So there was only one way to keep her promise to his father.

Really, she didn't think Cobra would mind all that much. He and his son _were_ together in the end. She kept her word.

* * *

_You'll have friends._

Martin Kanou's soul bled darkness. Not the kind her beloved Juudai embodied, of course. Martin's darkness reeked of loneliness and sorrow, of heartache and self-doubt. He blamed himself for his parents' divorce, for the childhood illnesses that stressed his parents to that point, for being so in need of them that he'd never grown close to anyone else.

The amusing part to Yubel was that he already had a friend: that Rei girl. Yubel watched _her_ carefully, picking up on the way that the young girl also looked at Juudai. She needed no rivals, ludicrous as such a concept was.

Martin's soul called to her and she answered eagerly once she caught wind of it. He wanted friends. That, she could provide: an entire empire's worth of them.

* * *

_You will release that god-like will of yours._

Oh, Amon. So trusting. So aching for power. So eager to do anything to gain it, now that she'd shown him that he _could_. For all of his cleverness, he still missed something that was right in front of him. No matter. She would need him later, she was sure of it. A tasty treat, saved for when she'd need it the most, one that would grow sweeter and darker with the passing of time.

He longed to have the strength to kill those he loved without the annoying pangs of remorse. Yubel wondered if he'd ever develop the true strength to do that, no matter how dark his heart. He would do try his best, and searching for Exodia would help, she knew. And when the time came, she would feast on his darkness.

After all he'd given it to her freely.

* * *

_I'll show you the truth of Juudai's love._

She didn't want to promise that thief anything. He was a _thief_, stealing Juudai's love from her! Juudai hadn't ever come looking for _her_ when she'd screamed in mortal pain.

But he came for _him_. The thief who'd dared to look like her, to sacrifice as she had, to try to steal her beloved Juudai.

Try. He would never succeed. She knew better in the end. Juudai just needed a little reminding of the past. He belonged to her, just as she belonged to him. He'd given himself to her before this fool of a thief first drew breath!

_No matter what anyone says, I will love only you._

The thief would learn how true those words were and in the end, he would beg for her forgiveness and for Juudai's, for daring to intrude upon a sacred bond.

Not that she'd give it. Not to a thief.

* * *

_Protecting you until you mature from a child into a man is my task._

Tears fell down her cheeks. Juudai loved her. She could feel that love, stronger and deeper than ever before, as the power of the Gentle Darkness wrapped all around her and wiped away the filthy Light that warped her soul. She could feel _his_ soul, the clean, kind, caring shadows that flushed away the pain, the hurt, the mistrust, the doubt, the madness, all the long ages of separation.

He'd never wanted her to suffer. She saw that now. He only wanted to help her. Only a horrid mistake led to that pain and now he offered his love to make up for it and she accepted with all that was in her.

She'd kept his friends as bargaining chips. Now she released them to return to their world. She even sent back the thief. What they had with Juudai now would not compare to what she had.

He still needed to grow. He knew that. She knew that. She would remain beside him for all of it, and even after. Just like they'd promised one another.

For Yubel always kept her promises.

**The End**


End file.
